Ischemic heart disease causes regurgitation of a heart valve by the combination of ischemic dysfunction of the papillary muscles, and the dilatation of the ventricle that is present in ischemic heart disease, with the subsequent displacement of the papillary muscles and the dilatation of the valve annulus.
Dilatation of the annulus of the valve prevents the valve leaflets from fully coapting when the valve is dosed. Regurgitation of blood from the ventricle into the atrium results in increased total stroke volume and decreased cardiac output, and ultimate weakening of the ventricle secondary to a volume overload and a pressure overload of the atrium.